Question: Ben earns a base salary of $250.00 every week with an additional 5% commission on everything he sells. If Ben sold $3300.00 worth of items last week, what was his total salary?
Answer: First, find the amount of commission made by using the following formula: commission rate $\times$ total sales $=$ amount of commission made Since the commission rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $5\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{5}{100}$ which is also equal to $5 \div 100$ $5 \div 100 = 0.05$ Now you have all the information you need to find the amount of commission made: $0.05$ $\times$ $$3300.00$ $=$ $$165.00$ We can find the total salary for Ben by adding the amount of commission made to his base salary. amount of commission made $+$ base salary $=$ total salary $$165.00$ $+$ $$250.00$ $=$ $$415.00$ The total salary Ben made last week was $$415.00$.